People's Democratic Armyball
The people's Democratic Armyball was a former heavenlist faction made up by Socialist Democrats from the former South Korean Government History At the beginning, the United Korea was under a totalitarian rule and supported tohe Juche Socialist Idea, And became totalitarian, and they consider all the Heavenly Movements which have ties to the former South Korea as fake Heavenlists But however, one group that was banished from the Heavenly Movement still remains strong and influential in Korean Politics, which was called the People's Democratic Army, who had many supporters The leader was named Kim-Man-Won and Park Jin Young, former ministers of the Republic of Korea, and then became Social Democratic Heavenlists, who wants to revive the Democracy In Korea from Totalitarian Rule The PDA are also very nationalist, who does not tolerate tother foreign armies in Korea, as they condemn SEC and Hirotaka Japan for attacking Korea, and then they also saw the failure of the Capitalist and Communist Systems. As well as the horrors of Far-Right and Far-Left Ideologies, but they stayed on Central-Left. United Korea have expelled them from Korea calling them terrorists, as such all FEAU countries recognized it as a terrorist organization. They fled to the US, where they have many support outside Korea, later they went to Malaysia when the Maahirst government ally of Juche Korea fell. The PDA were also the founders of Goryeo Republicball, as they consider democracy and socialism as the best ideology to fix mess, and they consider the Communist Elements in Korea as the traitors. But then, Some members of the PDA were not satisfied with Capitalism in Korea. PDA also fought for their independence from the Japanese and Chinese occupation and hoped for Democracy, And has a strong influence on Jaesun Koreaball, thought that they will bring Heavenly Democracy to Korea and put an end to Totalitarian Rule, but they did not, they continued to fight for Korean Democracy in a political way. They also supported the Jiang thoughts in China and Nishizawa ideas in Japan. Ideology *Korean Nationalism *Heavenlism (Jiang revisionism) *Social Democracy *Democratic Socialism *Secularism *Juche (factions) *Anti-Communism *Anti-Capitalism *Anti-Fascism *Anti-Imperialism Anthem 아침은 빛나라 이 강산 은금에 자원도 가득한 삼천리 아름다운 내 조국 반만년 오랜 력사에 찬란한 문화로 자라난 슬기론 인민의 이 영광 몸과 맘 다 바쳐 이 조선 길이 받드세 백두산 기상을 다 안고 근로의 정신은 깃들어 진리로 뭉쳐진 억센 뜻 온 세계 앞서 나가리 솟는 힘 노도도 내밀어 인민의 뜻으로 선 나라 한없이 부강하는 이 조선 길이 빛내세 Let morning shine on the rivers and mountains of this land, Three thousand ri abundant with natural wealth. This is my beautiful fatherland With a history of five millennia, The glory of a wise people Brought up in a brilliant culture. Devoting our bodies and minds to this Korea, Let the Way be obeyed. Embracing the atmosphere of Baekdu Mountain, Nest for the spirit of labour, The firm will, bonded with truth, Will go forth to all the world. The country established by the will of the people, Breasting the raging waves with soaring strength. Glorifying forever this Korea, limitlessly rich and strong, Let the Way be shone.Category:Korean-speaking Category:Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:North Koreaball Category:Heavenlist Category:Pro-Heavenlist Category:Pro-Korean Category:Democracy Category:Socialist Category:Secular Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Future Organizationball